


Kya and the terrible, horrible no good very bad day

by Moon_borealis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, just having a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_borealis/pseuds/Moon_borealis
Summary: Some days are amazing, others just purely suck.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Kya and the terrible, horrible no good very bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you folx for your kind words on the other OS I published...You are all amazing and very kind!  
> I figured I might as well keep posting what I have written so far.... I have big multi-chapters coming sometime, but in the meantime I thought I would start sharing all the OS :)

She had always considered herself a pretty happy person, overall. She kept her mood in check, mostly. She "went with the flow" and felt at peace more often than not these days. Especially since clearing out the air with Tenzin and Bumi, when it came to their childhood and her move to the south following their father's death.  
She was happily married to a frustrating, yet absolutely wonderful woman. She had her family close-by. She was semi-retired, all was well. 

Except for today. 

She'd woken up late, to an empty bed. Lin had been called on an emergency in the middle of the night and hadn't called until lunch time. She was fine but Kya was left with a headache from the anxiety and disturbed sleep.  
Waking up late on top of it meant she had to dash out of her home without her morning tea. She'd missed the ferry and subsequently the morning meditation class she was teaching twice a month on the island. A gesture of sorts from Tenzin in order to include all of Aang's children in the training of the air nation.  
"You are just as much Air Nation as I am water tribe" he'd told her, and she suspected Bumi had had a heart to heart with their baby brother. If he had been sweet then, Tenzin had been a stick in the mud, moralizing bastard when she finally reached the island, disheveled, in pain and in a terrible mood. He was halfway through a rant on "commitment and responsibilities", as if she were one of his children and not an accomplished master who could -and had- beat his sorry ass too many times to count in the past. He stopped only when the entire content of the nearby pond fell on his face and Kya felt bad for the poor fish living there, especially for the large Koi that ended up in her brother's mouth. It did shut him up though.  
She stuck around for a while, sharing tea- finally- with Pema, and left shortly having lunch. She had received Lin's phone call by then and was starting to feel better....When a massive Satomobile pile up on Kyoshi bridge had her called-in to the hospital as reinforcement. The weather had turned too, halfway through the bison ride she was getting from Opal and she found herself walking through the doors of the healing centre absolutely drenched and smelling like the teb tons hot mess of a beast that took her there.

She was even sure when it was when she finally left the hospital, but she cared for one thing and one thing only : To get home, drift off to sleep and put this forsaken day behind her. 

There was no sign of Lin when she got home and she couldn't help but feel mad about it. Not mad at Lin, just mad at this stupid day and whichever spirit surely had it against her. She felt herself tearing up in frustration and let it out through a pinched nose and deep exhale. Crying because her wife wasn't there to cook for her or give her a hug wasn't going to do anything. She threw her coat, boots, bags and scarf on the way to bed. Lin would probably be mad about the trail of garments, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She might as well just collapse onto their bed and forget this day ever happened.  
She just about closed her eyes when she heard the front door open and close - she listened, half expecting to hear curses and her wife begrudgingly picking up her discarded items, but was surprised to be greeted by the sound of metal hitting the floor. She turned around in bed to face the door and the sight in front of her was not something she witnessed everyday.  
Chief of Police Lin Beifong, always composed and put together was in front of her, with bags under her eyes so blue and purple she looked like she had lost a fist fight. Her shoulders were slumped. She seemed to have had the same idea as Kya and shed most of her armor on the way to the bedroom. The earthbender was left with her customary tank top, briefs and one sock. She held a greasy bag in her hands and seemed to be stuck in place. 

"You look like I feel" Kya let out, her voice shallower than usual

It seemed to bring Lin back to earth. She mumbled something and walked towards the bed, collapsing atop Kya as the waterbender opened her arms.  
Lin immediately sighed in contentment and Kya smiled, at last!

"I'm sorry I wasn't home when you got back. I figured you'd be called back to the hospital....I wanted to cook and draw you a bath and..."

"Hush you, you've been on your feet since two AM last night. I'm a big girl".

"Yeah I know. Did you eat?". Lin's words are slurred, a sure sign she's exhausted and cannot control her speech over her nerve damaged cheek. 

"Too tired" Kya says, fingers gently massaging Lin's scars. 

"Here, I got you these" Lin lifted her arm and Kya caught the greasy bag with her other hand. Peeking inside she saw three tartlets, the cream of two of them was smooshed against the bad and the last one had a chunk bitten off. 

"What's this?" 

"They're the custard tarts from that vendor you like, the ones you said taste almost like your father's? I'm sorry they're probably soaked through with the rain and also I got really hungry so I ate one". Lin's slurring is getting worst and Kya knows she will sleep soon. 

"Please tell me the bite mark on the one I just hate is yours?" She asked, chewing the last bit of the pie. Hoping this day wasn't about to turn even worst.

"Oh yeah, I went for another one but then I felt guilty so I ate only the half" 

Kya closed her eyes and felt tears rising up again. 

"I love you" she whispered to Lin's ear as she put the two remaining tarts down and tightened her hold on her wife. 

"Luv'youtoo" came the reply, followed by soft snores. 

Sometimes life wasn't perfect and sometimes her days absolutely sucked. But in the end, she always felt loved. Purely, absolutely and indubitably loved. 

Sometimes Lin's love was a night in, reading to her as they shared a glass of sake or fine wine. Sometimes it was a meal she cooked just for her, or a surprised night at the opera...  
And sometimes it was soaked through, smooshed, half-eaten custard tarts that were almost like Aang's -she could almost see him smile, goofing in the kitchen as he baked; when she had one of those- on a six blocks detour from Lin's way home, after a gruesome 18 hours day. 

It wasn't perfect, but it sure as Raava was enough. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody ever had a day that would just build up and never end ?!  
> I see you. Go to bed and drink water and know I am thinking of you.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr (Moonofthechilcotin)


End file.
